


Kid Cold and The New Legends

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: A Captain Canary Story [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: LJ Snart and his friends travel across time, space, and dimensions fighting to save the day against the Anti-Monitor and prove themselves Legends in their own right.*For those who haven't read my fic "A Captain Canary Story", LJ Snart is the 10 year old son of Sara and Leonard from the future and LJ stands for Leonard Junior.**Crosses over with some of my other works including "Captain Cold: Hero of Central City", and those of "The Multiverse" series and the "In Your Dreams" series.





	1. Kanjar Ro

LJ and his team were taking a break from fighting bad guys in the 31st century after having dealt with Per Degaton when the alien tyrant Kanjar Ro arrived to invade the Earth. The villain made an announcement to the citizens of Earth via a hologram demanding the humans surrender to his authority or be destroyed by an antimatter bomb.

 

“Well that can’t be good,” the twelve-year-old speedster deadpanned.

“Men grab your gear and let’s get to work,” LJ ordered his teammates.

“Right behind you,” Ryan said as he and Bart followed LJ’s lead.

 

The three young heroes then highjacked an attacking drone and used it to sneak onto the large mother ship overhead. Once onboard LJ took out thirteen robots that tried to blast them off the ship with his cold gun.

 

“Nice job, but remind me again why you use a gun when you have cold powers?” Ryan commented.

“Because the gun looks cooler and in case we get caught the bad guys won’t know how to properly keep us locked up,” LJ replied.

“He makes a fair point. Okay so what do we do boss?” Bart asked.

“Well seeing as how this Kanjar Ro guy had over a dozen robots just in this area alone it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to separate so we’ll stay together. Impulse. Right now we have to find the antimatter bomb he has and disable it before he decides to use it because knowing us earthlings there’s no way we’re going to surrender. And quite frankly I’d rather things not get made any worse. Impulse. We find the bomb, Atom disables it, and we hold off the robots and any other defenses while he does so without causing the bomb to go off in the process. Impulse.”

“Why do you keep saying my name like every other sentence?” Bart asked.

“Because you have a tendency to act without thinking and sometimes you speed off alone and wind up making things more complicated than they need to,” Ryan explained.

“Said the guy who nearly got Cold killed back in DC,” Bart retorted.

“Hey that was one time and it was an accident. Besides he lived and-” Ryan shot back.

“Guys! Focus! Look out!” LJ demanded as three more robots showed up and started firing at them hitting Ryan.

“Atom!” Bart shouted before speeding over to dismantle the robots in a matter of seconds.

 

As Bart took the robots apart LJ helped Ryan back to his feet.

 

“You okay?” LJ asked his friend.

“Yeah, I’m fine but I’m pretty sure that thing fried the nanites my suit uses to shrink me.”

“Don’t worry about it. We can fix it after we save the world. Besides I think you work better at normal height that atomic size,” Bart reassured him.

“Yeah and what happens if I need to get small in order to get the job done?”

“Like that’ll happen,” Bart scoffed.

“Impulse, can you do me a favor?” LJ asked.

“Yeah.”

“Don’t jinx us. Now come on, we need to get to the bomb fast. Atom, can you hack the ship’s servers and find out which path we need to take?”

“On it. Looks like we need to go down this corridor on the left, take the elevator down to the bottom level and take two right turns to reach the carrier.”

“Alright then let’s go.”

 

The team made their way toward where the bomb was being stored fighting their way through dozens of robots in their path when they suddenly heard what sounded like a gong and became frozen in their tracks just short of the elevator. Kanjar Ro himself then walked over to them with something in his hand.

 

“Children? This is what the Earth sends to try and defeat me? Children? Quite frankly I’m insulted. I’m sure you’re wondering why you can’t move. It’s because of this lovely little device I like to call my Gamma Gong. With a single strike it can render any who hears it completely motionless. Unlike you unfortunate brats I happen to be wearing a noise cancelling headset to offset the effects. Now I am not a cruel being so I shall spare your lives and instead give you work in my mines back on my home planet of Dhor. You will love it there. Nice dark skies, plenty of healthy breathable smog not like this clean air you have on this dreadful planet. Once I take over there’s going to be some big changes. Now until we return to Dhor my robots will escort you to the brig. Chop, chop, my mechanical marvels,” Kanjar Ro told the boys before they were taken away by the robots.

 

They were still under the effects of the Gamma Gong, unable to fight back as they were thrown in the dank cell on Kanjar’s ship. Hopefully the effects would wear off soon and they could get back to stopping this lunatic from taking over the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! COMMENTS ARE MY LIFE!!!


	2. Finishing the Mission

The effects of the Gamma Gong started to wear of slowly by first allowing them to regain motion in their heads so that they could speak again.

 

“A gong? We got captured because of a gong? Officially the most humiliated I’ve ever been on a mission,” Bart said.

“Could be worse, he could’ve killed us on the spot,” LJ reminded him.

“Ugh, my nose itches. How long until that stupid Gong wears off so I can scratch it?” Ryan complained while crinkling his nose out of discomfort.

“I don’t know but the good news is that I’ve always got a backup plan,” LJ replied.

“And what plan would that be?” Bart asked before an explosion shook the mother ship causing them to fall.

“What was that?” Bart asked as he got to his feet with the Gong’s effects finally having worn off completely.

“Oh thank God I can scratch my nose now!” Ryan said as he removed his helmet in order to scratch his nose vigorously.

“That, gentlemen, was our backup,” LJ explained as he froze and broke down their cell door with his powers.

“Backup? What backup?” Ryan asked as he followed LJ out of the brig.

“That would be me. Hello my name is Brainiac 5. I am a member of an organization that calls itself the Legion of Superheroes. Your friend here called us in,” a light green-skinned man explained as he stepped from around a corner.

“Legion of Superheroes?” Bart asked.”

“They’re basically like the Justice League of this century. I figured they could help take care of the robots on the ground while we disabled the antimatter bomb. But of course being ‘professionals’ they insisted on sending  someone up here to help us on the mother ship too. Though for the record we totally had this under control,” LJ explained.

“Right, that’s why you just came from this ship’s brig,” Brainiac 5 said sarcastically.

“Can we just disable the bomb already? Also, do you happen to have any noise cancelling headsets on you or anything that can block sound at all?” LJ asked.

“You didn’t know about the Gamma Gong, did you?” Brainiac 5 asked in response.

“We’ve never dealt with this guy before okay.”

“Well we have. We stopped him from invading another planet last year. Though he didn’t have an antimatter bomb before so this could be tricky. You kids coming or what?” Brainiac 5 replied as he led LJ’s team down the hall.

“Who is he calling kids?” Ryan whispered to Bart.

“We are kids.”

“Still.”

 

The four heroes rushed as fast as they could to reach the bomb taking out robots as they went along. Though Ryan and Bart were still unclear about a few things regarding their new ally.

 

“So what are you exactly?” Ryan asked.

“I am the fifth in a new evolutionary line of the Coluan race,” Brainiac 5 explained.

“Coluans. Right like that Indigo chick from Supergirl’s Earth! Wait, does that mean you’re evil?” Bart asked.

“No, it does not. Oh hold on,” Brainiac 5 responded as he took out two robots with some sort of laser cannon he had strapped to his back.

“Cool weapon. That reminds me,” LJ said as he took a detour down a different hall.

“Where are you going?” Brainiac 5 asked him.

“To get my Cold Gun! I ain’t leaving that behind!”

“Are you serious?! Is he serious?” Brainiac 5 asked the two heroes still with him.

“Yes, yes, he is,” Bart replied.

 

While the others kept heading for the antimatter bomb, LJ made his way to the storage room where Kanjar Ro put his Cold Gun. After taking out the two robots guarding the room he obtained his Cold Gun and used it to freeze the floor under him so as to break a hole through to reach the level beneath him. He did this a few times in order to reach the bomb carrier which just so happened to be right below the storage room.

 

“What took you guys so long?” LJ smirked as his friends entered the room.

“How did- You were behi- How did he-” Brainiac stammered in confusion while pointing between the door behind him and LJ repeatedly.

“Don’t ask. We’ve learned to expect the impossible from him,” Bart responded.

 

Just then robots came out of seemingly nowhere and started firing at them.

 

“Atom, disable the bomb. Impulse, Brainy you’re with me. We need to take out these robots,” LJ ordered as he used his gun to freeze several of Kanjar’s robots.

“I believe seeing as how I have a 12th level intellect that I should be the one to disable the bomb,” Brainiac 5 insisted.

“I don’t care how smart you are, Atom can disarm any bomb in less than a minute,” LJ defended as he froze more robots that Bart then smashed at superspeed.

 

Meanwhile, Ryan went about disarming the bomb and was close to finishing when one of the robots accidentally shot the bomb damaging several of the now exposed wires.

 

“Oh boy that’s not good,” Ryan worried as he tried to fix the situation.

“Atom?” LJ asked with concern as he headed over to his friend noticing the problem.

“This thing’s fried. I’m trying to reverse the polarity in order to neutralize the antimatter as best I can but the bomb’s definitely going to go off soon. Get everyone out of here!”

“Impulse, take Brainy and get off the ship. I’m staying with Atom until the bomb’s neutralized.”

“I’m on it!” Bart replied.

“Wait a minute-” Brainiac tried to protest before he was sped off to an escape pod.

 

Bart then returned and finished taking out the robots in the room before coming to his friends’ sides.

 

“Impulse, I said get out of here!” LJ protested.

“And I told you to get out of here. Clearly no one’s listening to anyone,” Ryan said in response.

“We’re friends. I’m not leaving you guys behind,” Bart replied.

“I guess we have the same code of honor. My dad always said never leave a man behind. We’re with you Ryan. Now get this thing done,” LJ said as he patted his older friend’s shoulder.

“Alright, I just need to-” Ryan said before the bomb went off creating an implosion sucking the mother ship into a void before sending out a shockwave.

 

Brainiac 5 watched from the streets as he stepped out of the escape pod while the young heroes disappeared from the sky. Meanwhile, LJ, Ryan, and Bart removed themselves from a pile of rubble that was once the mother ship in a place that was clearly not 31st century Metropolis.

 

“Where are we?” Bart questioned as he looked up to the orange-tinted sky.

“I don’t know but it’s definitely not Kansas I’ll tell you that,” LJ replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	3. Qward

LJ, Ryan, and Bart started to survey their surroundings wondering just where the heck they were when Bart was suddenly shot in the back by none other than Kanjar Ro who also seemed to be there.

 

“You! You brats ruined everything! And now you have us trapped in this desolate wasteland! You’re just lucky my Gong was damaged in the explosion or I’d-” the alien tyrant ranted before being impaled on a sword by what must have been a local.

 

The alien looking stranger walked up to the three boys.

 

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot!” Ryan shouted before turning to LJ who had knelt down to attend to Bart’s wound.

“Do you think this guy speaks English? Because he definitely doesn’t look like an American,” Ryan whispered.

“Hold on I have a universal translator with me,” LJ said.

“You needn’t bother with that. My people speak every language in the vast cosmos both known and unknown. Your friend is in need of medical assistance. Come. My people will help you, traveler,” the strange man said to them.

“Should we trust him?” Ryan asked.

“All things considered I don’t think we can afford not to,” LJ replied while looking at Bart who was groaning in pain.

 

The stranger then took them to a building some distance from where they ended up and set Bart on a medical bed of some kind.

 

“Your friend can rest here while my people tend to his injuries. Can I offer you both some water?” the man asked.

“Yes please,” Ryan replied.

“We’d also like your name and that of this world of… yours. What is this?” LJ replied before noticing the strange orange liquid in front of him.

“That is water, my name is Irik, General Irik, and this world is known as Qward,” the man replied.

“Water isn’t supposed to be orange,” LJ pointed out.

“Of course it is. Just as the sky is orange and the grass is red,” Irik responded.

“Grass is green dude,” Ryan told him.

“Maybe not here. Irik, is blood green here?” LJ asked him.

“Of course it is.”

“Why would blood be green? It’s red,” Ryan insisted.

“But not here. Irik can you give us a moment?”

“Of course,” Irik answered before leaving the room.

“Everything’s the opposite of how it should be. When the bomb blew up it brought us here in some kind of implosion. What if when it did that it transported us to some kind of antimatter universe?” LJ suggested.

“If this place is made of antimatter then why aren’t we currently dying?” Ryan asked.

“I don’t know but if I had to guess I’d say it probably reversed the polarity of our atoms turning us into antimatter too,” LJ replied.

“What about us and antimatter?” Bart asked as he regained consciousness.

“LJ thinks we’re in an antimatter universe,” Ryan replied.

“Okay. So, everything’s the opposite here, right?” Bart asked.

“We think so,” LJ answered.

“So, then doesn’t that mean that morality is the opposite here?”

“Uh-oh,” Ryan said in response.

“We should get out of here. Bart, can you walk?”

“Of course I can. It’s only my back that hurts and it’s healing pretty well with my powers,” he replied while getting up from the bed.

“Good, let’s go!” LJ ordered.

 

The three then rushed out of the room and tried to leave the building only to then find themselves surrounded by Irik and others of his kind.

 

“Leaving so soon? Our overlord was quite eager to learn more about this positive matter world from which you come,” Irik said to them.

“Your overlord?” Bart asked.

“We call him the Monitor though from your perspective I suppose he’d be the Anti-Monitor. He is a primordial being who has existed for eons feasting upon the stars and planets of our universe and others like ours. But now he would like to try a taste of your world and others of positive matter,” Irik explained.

“Well too bad for him that he’s never going to get to our universe,” LJ snarled as Irik’s friends restrained him, Bart, and Ryan.

“You say that now but even as we speak our Weaponers are examining the wreckage you brought with you reverse engineer the means to arrive in the positive dimensions. It is only a matter of time before they achieve success. In the meantime you will be kept in the dungeon of Qward in case the need arise to pick your brains for the secrets to achieving cross-polar interdimensional travel.”

“Cross-pola-what?!” Bart asked in confusion.

“He means interdimensional travel between positive and negative matter realities,” Ryan explained.

“Oh, okay.”

“Just so you know we will stop you and your evil overlord,” LJ informed Irik.

“I’d like to see you try that from your cells. Take them away,” Irik commanded of his men.

 

LJ and his friends tried as best they could to escape the Qwardians’ grasps but failed to do so even as they were thrown into cramped cells with bones of former prisoners laying on the ground.

 

“Poor guy. Wonder what good deed he did to get thrown in evil jail,” Ryan lamented earning questioning looks from his friends.

“What? Like an actual criminal would have been locked up in here,” Ryan defended.

“We’re going to get out of this,” LJ said firmly.

“How? I already tried speeding out and even if we do escape this cell we’re still stuck in this backwards universe. How the hell are we supposed to get out of this?” Bart asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to figure this out. _We_ are going to figure this out. Together. We might be young but we are just as capable as the heroes we’ve grown up to know and they could achieve anything they put their minds too. They proved that they’re more than heroes, that they deserve to call themselves Legends and so will we. We’re not just kids. And we’re not doomed. We’re the next generation of Legends. We’re the New Legends and we will get out of this. We will win. I promise,” LJ said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! I LOVE feedback! Can someone leave a comment just so I know what people think of this?


	4. Prison Break

After a couple hours of imprisonment Bart was getting so impatient he was practically bouncing off the walls. LJ would swear sometimes that he must have ADHD or something like that to explain Bart’s inability to stay still. Of course, Bart wasn’t the only one who was getting impatient.

 

“Dude it’s been like forever! Do you have a plan to get us out of here or not?” Ryan asked.

“Well let’s see, this cell seems to have been made to dampen metahuman powers, you can’t shrink, your blasters aren’t working, I don’t have my gun, and Impulse’s foot tapping is distracting the heck out me so I can’t think straight. Impulse would you please knock it off?!” LJ ranted in response.

“Sorry,” Bart replied meekly to his friend’s shouting while he stopped tapping his foot.

“Thank you. Now, let’s see. The panel to open the door is too far to reach and we don’t have anything to reach it with,” LJ stated.

“Way to state the obvious Cold,” Ryan deadpanned.

“Shush. We can’t reach the panel with the stuff we have but we can short it out from here,” LJ replied.

“How?” Ryan asked.

“Your suit. Those idiots thought it was too busted to be of any use to us but they didn’t take into account the dwarf star matter that powers it. We can use that and some of the parts of your suit to create an electromagnet which should disrupt the panel’s electronics and unlock the door.”

“Should?” Bart questioned.

“We’re in a universe made of antimatter for all we know electricity works differently here.”

“Let’s hope not,” Ryan responded as he removed his suit.

“Right then, let’s get to work. Impulse, keep a lookout in case anyone shows up before we get this working. Atom, connect this piece here while I work on regulating the dwarf star’s power so this thing doesn’t blow up while we’re doing this.”

“Got it, wait. You didn’t say it could blow up,” Ryan replied with a look of worry.

“Just get to work. We don’t know how long it’ll take those Weaponers to figure out how to get to our world and I’d much rather beat them to the punch.”

 

After about 15 minutes of work, they finally got the electromagnet ready to go.

 

“Alright, hope this bad boy works. Fingers crossed we don’t explode,” LJ said as he got the electromagnet up and running.

“You know you saying explode really isn’t helping the confidence,” Bart told him before LJ shorted out the panel and opened the prison door.

“You were saying? Let’s move. We need to find the Weaponers and destroy their work so they can’t get to our universe,” LJ said as he led his team out.

“And what about us? How are we supposed to get back if we destroy whatever they’re making to get there?” Ryan asked.

“We’ll only destroy their research. If they have a device close to ready we’ll take it and finish it up so that we can go home. But first I need to get my gun back.”

“Really? That’s your priority?” Bart asked.

“Do you want to leave behind a powerful weapon in another dimension populated almost entirely of supervillains?” LJ snarked.

“Fair point,” Bart replied.

“Atom you’re with me. Your suit isn’t in proper working condition so fighting wouldn’t work out so well for you. Bart, you’re fast so I want you to search the area for whoever the Weaponers are and whatever it is they’re working. Don’t slow down for a second. We can’t risk you getting caught.”

“Don’t go slow? Pfft. That’s like asking a fruit bat to only eat fruit. I got this,” Bart replied before speeding off.

“Alright, let’s go. The gun’s this way.”

“How do you know?” Ryan asked as he followed LJ off down the hall.

“There’s a slight difference between my gun and my dad’s so that instead of just being tracked by ultraviolet cold energy it can also be found by using my meta powers because my gun actually transfers the cold I generate through an implant I put in my wrist and out the gun’s barrel.”

“So, you’re telling me that the gun is like a part of you or something?”

“Not exactly more like an extension of me. Point is, I can sense it just like I can sense whatever ice I generate.”

 

Meanwhile, Bart ran all around the enormous complex until coming upon a room full of advanced technology and some giant looking robotic thing that Qwardians he assumed to be the Weaponers were hooking up to the remnants of the antimatter bomb as well as various other pieces.

 

Bart wondered for a moment why they needed to create such a huge machine for their overlord the Monitor, Anti-Monitor, whatever to travel to their world before speeding off to regroup with his friends. The robot then turned its head to the pillar Bart had hidden behind while observing the room before Irik spoke to it.

 

“My overlord, is everything alright?” Irik asked.

“The prisoners have escaped,” the robot replied.

“Shall we capture them, Monitor, sir?” Irik asked.

“No. Their attempts to stop us could prove useful. Let them come,” the robot answered, turning its head back where it was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love
> 
> Also they're the only way I can know if anyone is actually enjoying this fic. Otherwise I start to get worried that everyone who's read it just hates it.


	5. Challenges

LJ and Ryan finally made it to the vault where LJ’s Cold Gun was being kept. The entrance to the vault was a huge steel door with two statues on either side, not a single guard in sight. The pair thought they had caught a break as they made their way to the door until the statues came alive and started attacking them with photon beams coming from their eyes. The two then ducked back behind the corridor they had come from causing the statues to revert to their original positions.

 

“Those things are freaking huge!” Ryan whisper-shouted at his best friend.

“Yeah no duh. They also seem to be motion activated. Any ideas?” LJ asked.

“You could cover their eyes with frost so they can’t see us coming.”

“Hmm. Maybe,” LJ said before quickly ducking around the corner and freezing the statues eyes.

“Okay, it seems safe,” LJ said cautiously as he slowly stepped toward the room before the statues sprung back to life and blasted at him once more melting the frost on their eyes and causing LJ to run for cover.

“Well that didn’t work,” LJ deadpanned.

“Yeah no duh.”

“It was your idea,” LJ glared.

“That is… true. Okay so why didn’t that work anyway?”

“My guess is whatever motion sensor they operate on doesn’t have anything to do with their eyes. They might not even be mechanical, it could be some sort of magic at work here.”

“Right, cuz an antimatter world most likely existing in the 31st century would totally utilize magic guards,” Ryan scoffed.

“It’s not the craziest idea ever. Okay. I couldn’t blind them but maybe I can encase them in ice long enough for you to get to the door, unlock it, and for both of us to get in before they can kill us.”

“That’s your plan?”

“Got any better ideas?”

“No,”

 

LJ started to make his move before being stopped by Ryan who held him back for a second.

 

“Be careful,” Ryan told him.

“I got it,” LJ said as he stepped out to face the statues blasting them endlessly with ice as Ryan ran to the security panel.

 

The statues attempted to fire upon LJ while he held back their photon beams with his ice as Ryan hacked the door’s system.

 

“I got it!” Ryan declared as the door opened.

 

LJ quickly ran past the statues into the room as Ryan shut the door behind them. Just before the statues could incinerate them.

 

“That was close,” Ryan said as he let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Too close. Let’s get my gun and find some other way out of here, because I am not doing that again.”

“Okay so, where is it?”

“Right this way past these weird doomsday device-looking things. Note to self, blow this place to smithereens on our way out. No way we should leave these things in the hands of a race of supervillains.”

“True that. I wonder what this thing does,” Ryan replied as he picked up an orb which then started hovering and spinning blasting out lasers every which way.

 

The weapons in the vault then started exploding one by one as they got hit by the laser beams prompting Ryan and LJ to rush to find his Cold Gun and get out even faster.

 

“I got it!” LJ shouted as he grabbed his gun just before getting struck in the arm by a laser causing him to cry out in pain and fall to his knees.

“Cold!” Ryan shouted as he grabbed some sort of ray gun and took out the orb as he covered his friend.

“You okay?” Ryan asked LJ as he helped him back up.

“I’ll be fine. Just need to get out of here,” he groaned while clutching his arm, frosting it over with his powers.

“Okay. I think I see an air vent over there.”

“You mean the one that’s too small for you to crawl through? How would you get out?”

“I don’t know,” Ryan replied before glancing over at the tech in the large room.

“Wait. I got it. If I can get my suit fixed up with this stuff then I can shrink down and fly out.”

“Good idea.”

“Now the real question is how are you supposed to crawl through the airducts with an injured arm while carrying your gun with you?”

“You worry about your gear. I’ll worry about mine. Besides, my ice is already starting to heal scorch wound. I should be fine. You need a hand with your suit?”

“Naw, I got it. I hope Impulse is doing fine without us,” Ryan replied while getting to work on his suit.

 

Meanwhile, Bart was having to deal with countless Qwardian soldiers known as Thunderers who were blasting at him left and right as he ran around the complex trying to find his friends. After taking out the final Thunderer in his hall he paused for a moment out of breath.

 

“Dammit guys, where are you?!” he complained as more Thunderers arrived chasing him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love
> 
> Please leave comments. Having received no comments on this fic is making me convinced no one likes it and making me question whether or not to continue it at all.


	6. Escape From Qward

Once Ryan got his suit fixed he and LJ headed out of the vault through the air ducts and went looking for Bart. Then Bart ran into them. Literally.

 

“OW! Dude, hit the brakes next time!” Ryan shouted as he got up from where he and his friends crashed into each other.

“Sorry. Didn’t see you. What took you guys so long?” Bart replied.

“Never mind that. Did you find what the Weaponers were building to get to our dimension?” LJ asked.

“Yeah, it looks like a giant robot for some reason.”

“Well they are called the Weaponers, they probably made it that way so that when they get to our universe they can have some unstoppable killing machine ready to attack. We could probably disable it once we get home,” Ryan stated.

“Agreed. Impulse take us there, now.”

“You got it, Boss,” Bart said before speeding them off to the room he found.

 

Once they got there they were faced with countless Weaponers who true to their name had plenty of weapons on hand.

 

“Take them down men!” LJ ordered before firing off his Cold Gun at the attacking Qwardians.

 

Ryan shot at them with his suit’s blasters as Bart sped throughout the room relieving the enemy of their weapons. Suddenly, more Qwardians showed up in the form of Irik and his Thunderers who wore some hefty armor that defended them against Ryan and LJ’s blasts and shot of some of their own.

 

“Fire at those blasted kids! Leave none of them alive!” Irik ordered of his men.

 

Bart tried to throw lightning at the Qwardians but found that their armors were insulated against electrical attacks. Ryan shrunk down in order to infiltrate one Thunderer’s armor and make it go haywire.

 

“Good thinking Atom. If we can’t hurt them from the outside then-” LJ shouted at his friend before being knocked back by a Thunderer separating him from his gun.

 

As LJ tried to go for his weapon he found his path blocked by Irik who grabbed the gun before he could.

 

“Interesting little gadget you have here. I really should have the Weaponers study it at some point,” Irik told the boy.

“Sorry, you’ll just have to settle for getting up close and personal with my cold powers!” LJ snarled before blasting Irik, freezing him where he stood.

“I’ll take that. Thanks,” LJ mocked as he pulled his gun from Irik’s frozen fingers.

 

As the battle died down Ryan ran to the device the Weaponers were working on to see how to get it to work.

 

“Atom, how are we coming with the go home device?” LJ asked.

“Go home device? Really? You couldn’t come up with a better name?” Ryan shot back.

“I can’t be creative and shoot people at the same time okay? Just tell us when we can go back to our universe!”

“Alright, almost. Done!” Ryan shouted just as Bart knocked out the last of the Qwardians.

“Good. Now let’s get out of this crazy dimension!” LJ declared.

“Agreed. I haven’t been this exhausted since my cousin Jenni challenged me to a race around the world and 6 subsequent rematches,” Bart panted.

“Alright, hold onto the robot and brace for impact and whatever else could go wrong,” Ryan told them.

“Yeah, not helping with the confidence thing here Atom,” LJ informed his friend.

“Hush.”

 

Ryan then activated the device and suddenly the three of them along with what they assumed to be a robot were transported out of the Qwardian’s antimatter universe.

 

“This doesn’t look like home,” Bart commented as he looked around at a post-apocalyptic version of Earth littered with ruined buildings and scattered technology.

“No it doesn’t. Atom?”

“It seems I accidentally sent us to the wrong universe. But hey at least it’s still in the positive matter multiverse,” Ryan defended with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah see this thing you’re doing, this laugh, not helping,” LJ glared.

“Fools,” a deep voice boomed.

“Uh, who said that?” Bart asked.

“I did,” the supposed robot spoke.

“Huh, did not think that the robot would talk,” Bart commented.

“I am no robot I am the Monitor of Qward. You have just made the fatal mistake of bringing me into your multiverse allowing me the opportunity to feast upon your world and all others,” the Monitor explained.

“ATOM!” LJ and Bart screamed simultaneously at the realization they just fucked up.

“My bad?” Ryan shrugged.

 

The Monitor or Anti-Monitor or whatever they would decide to call him lifted his giant foot and attempted to stomp on the trio before being sped out of danger by Bart just in the nick of time.

 

“Phew! That was close,” Bart stated.

“Yeah no kidding. What are we going to do? We can’t let this Monitor guy eat the multiverse,” Ryan asked.

“I thought Irik said we’d call him the Anti-Monitor,” Bart questioned.

“Whatever he’s called, we’re going to stop him. I don’t know how we’re going to do it but I know one thing for sure. We made this mess which means it’s our job to clean it up. We’re going to stop the Anti-Monitor and we’re going to save not only ours but all the worlds. Who’s with me?” LJ said as he extended his hand.

“I am,” Ryan answered placing his hand on top of LJ’s.

“Count me in. All for one and one for all am I right?” Bart replied.

“Right!” LJ and Ryan agreed in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	7. Exhaustion and Hunger

LJ was busy strategizing and Ryan was using his suit to look for any signs of life on this Earth when out of nowhere Bart suddenly collapsed.

 

“Bart!” LJ shouted as he rushed to his friend’s side.

“What happened?” Ryan asked as he came over to his two younger friends.

“We’ve been going non-stop for hours and based on how empty the compartments on his suit are I’d say he’s running dangerously on empty. Not good news for a speedster.”

“Not exactly good news for the rest of us either. I haven’t eaten in like 10 hours! I’m starving. Aren’t you?”

“Of course I am. I’m just trying to stay focused on stopping the bad guys. Though right now what I need to be focused on is finding us some food before Bart starves to death and we get so hungry we can’t think straight. Did you find anything when you were scanning the area?”

“Only signs of life were some plants and small animals. This place looks like the apocalypse hit it or something.”

“Probably did. You go catch some of those animals for us to eat. I’ll find some water, set a fire, and try and get Bart awake so that he can eat when you bring something back.”

“You’re giving yourself three tasks while I only have one?”

“Catching small animals sounds harder than the other three things to do. You should be done just as soon as I am. Now go. The sooner we get our strength back up the sooner we can stop the Anti-Monitor.”

“Right. I’m on it.”

 

LJ then headed off in search of water while Ryan went hunting for food. He first happened upon a few small lizards scurrying around and tried capturing them with his bare hands which was harder than he thought as the little critters kept slipping through his fingers. Eventually he managed to catch four of the lizards before coming face to face with a rattlesnake.

 

Logically he knew his suit would protect him from getting bit but that did little to ease his fears as he also knew how venomous rattlesnakes could be.

 

“Hey little guy. No need to rattle your little tail at me. I’m going. I’m going. I’m- Ahh!” Ryan said before the snake lunged at him clinging to one of his suit’s gauntlets.

 

Ryan then started shaking his arm vigorously to try and get the snake off before eventually pulling the snake off and flinging it away. He then noticed that the snake had gone limp and wasn’t moving.

 

“Snake? Snakey?” Ryan asked softly as he walked over to the snake.

“Oops.”

 

Ryan the returned to what might as well have been base camp where LJ had already gotten a fire going.

 

“Hey, what’d you get?” LJ asked him.

“Four lizards and a rattlesnake. Please don’t make me go hunting again,” Ryan replied as he handed LJ the sack of dead animals he caught.

“You caught a rattlesnake?” LJ questioned as he got to work cutting up the reptiles for cooking.

“Didn’t mean to the thing clamped onto my arm and freaked me out. How’s Bart?”

“Still knocked out. Didn’t want to wake him up until we actually had something to feed him. So the snake bit you huh? It get through the armor?” LJ asked as he stuck the lizard and snake meat on a stick over the fire.

“No. Thank God. How long until the food’s ready to eat?”

“Not too long just a few minutes. Here, I got some water. Drink up,” LJ replied handing Ryan a canteen.

“Thanks,” Ryan said after taking a long sip of water.

“No problem. Alright meat’s done. Can you use your suit to zap Bart awake?”

“Of course.”

 

Ryan then activated a taser setting on his suit and shocked Bart with a small blast of electricity.

 

“I’m awake!” Bart shouted as he jolted upright.

“Here, eat this and drink some water,” LJ said as he handed Bart a piece of meat.

“Mm. Mmm. Thanks I was starving. Hey uh what kind of meat is this?” Bart asked as he gobbled up the food he was given.

“Ratttlesnake,” Ryan answered as he started to eat too.

 

Bart’s eyes then went wide and he held back a gag.

 

“I’d spit this out if I wasn’t so hungry. Do I even want to know where you got the water?”

“Probably not,” LJ replied as he ate a piece of meat himself.

 

The ground then started to rumble loudly.

 

“What was that?” Bart asked nervously before seeing the ground start to break apart.

 

The earth beneath them then gave out sending them falling into a deep dark chasm that shouldn’t have existed. LJ grabbed his Temporal Transporter as Ryan flew over to grab him and Bart and activated the interdimensional feature he added sending them back to their own universe.

 

The three arrived back home to their secret headquarters they made out of an abandoned building where they landed with a thud.

 

“What was that?” Bart groaned as he got to his feet.

“Well two theories. Either the Earth of that world had somehow become hollow and that’s what caused that whole post-apocalyptic vibe or the Anti-Monitor sucked out the planet’s core as he started draining that universe. Either way I’m just glad we’re home. Now, I’m going to go home to my parents, eat dinner, take a good long shower, and go to bed. We’ll meet back here tomorrow morning and figure out what to do about the Anti-Monitor then. Good night people,” LJ said as he exited the building tired after a long day of fighting an alien invader, Qwardian soldiers, and an anti-matter supervillain.

“See ya,” Ryan waved at his friend.

“Well this has been quite a day. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go binge on Big Belly Burger before going back to my time. I am starved.”

“You binge on burgers after every mission even when you’re not hungry.”

“Hey, in my time beef is a rare commodity and burgers cost $50 dollars each. Don’t judge me,” Bart said before speeding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	8. Welcome to Earth Omega

Ryan and Bart arrived the next morning back at their headquarters where they found LJ hard at work on some sort of device.

 

“Uh dude what is this?” Bart asked him.

“This is what we’re going to use to track the Anti-Monitor from universe to universe. This device sends out a pulse outward from our dimension to all others on the positive matter spectrum allowing us to accurately map the entire multiverse. It can also detect anti-matter anomalies like the Anti-Monitor. That way we’ll know which universe to find him in. Also we’ll be able to detect if any universe suddenly goes missing from the Anti-Monitor consuming it or whatever. Speaking of which that barren wasteland universe we were at, yeah it’s gone now. Just, just gone,” LJ answered.

“Okay I know the Earth was pretty bleak there but was there any other life in that universe like say on alien planets?” Ryan wondered.

“Nope, this device I built can also detect people across the multiverse by taking the individual signatures of each person of this universe and comparing it to those of higher or lower frequencies on other Earths. BTW I found that we are in fact the lowest frequency on the multiversal spectrum meaning that we have the official rank as Earth-1.”

“Cool. Now where’s the Anti-Monitor and how do we stop him?” Ryan asked.

“Also how long have you been here? Because this looks like it might have taken you a while,” Bart added.

“Not long, just since 6 am. Anyway, I’ve already packed us these travel packs full of food and water to keep us from starving in case we get stuck anywhere like yesterday. I also packed these grenades which stun the Anti-Monitor while transporting him in between universes for at least 24 hours.”

“Why do they do that? Why not just use them to destroy him?” Bart asked.

“Because I haven’t figured out how to do that yet so the best we can hope for right now is to trap him outside of the multiverse where he can’t hurt anyone while we find a way to stop him for good. Now, suit up and get ready to go to universe… yeah I’m not calling the universe by number so let’s just refer to it as Earth Omega for right now,” LJ replied.

“Why aren’t you calling it by its number?” Ryan asked.

“Because it has several dozen digits and no one has that kind of time. Now move, move!” LJ answered as he rushed his friends to get ready.

 

The three young heroes then traveled to Earth Omega where they found themselves in someone’s living room with a young girl staring at them in shock.

 

“Uh hi,” Bart waved awkwardly.

“Daddy! There’s people in our living room!” the girl shouted.

“Crap,” LJ muttered before hearing the whir of the Cold Gun behind him.

“What the-? Lizzie you could’ve specified that they were kids. I almost shot them,” the alternate universe version of Leonard Snart said to the girl as he entered the room.

“Whoa. Freaky,” Ryan stated as they looked at Earth Omega’s version of LJ’s dad.

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” Leonard asked.

“We’re from a parallel universe and we don’t actually mean to be in here we’re just tracking an antimatter supervillain to this Earth and we accidentally jumped here. We’ll be leaving,” LJ replied.

“Hold it!” Leonard said as he grabbed LJ’s Cold Gun.

“Hey that’s mine!” LJ shouted at him.

“Really? Where’d you get it?” Leonard asked him.

“I built it. Now give it back,” LJ replied firmly.

“Right you built this and I’m the Flash,” Leonard responded with an air of doubt.

“You actually are on Earth 4. My grandpa visited that place once with the Legends,” Bart interrupted.

“And you are?” Leonard asked.

“Bart Allen you can call me Impulse. I’m the Flash’s grandson on our Earth. Atom here’s named Ryan Choi and this is your counterpart’s son Leonard Junior aka Kid Cold. OW!” Bart answered before getting elbowed hard by LJ.

“My son? I must have a very different life on your Earth if I would ever have considered naming you after myself,” Leonard replied as he shook his head.

“Actually it was mom’s idea to name me that. So uh I take it this Lizzie person is your daughter on this Earth?” LJ responded.

“He adopted me after saving me a couple of times,” Lizzie chimed in.

“Adopted huh,” LJ commented.

“I take it you’re not adopted then?”

“Nope. You and mom had me the old-fashioned way.”

“And your mom is?”

“Sara Lance? Why would you need to ask that?” LJ replied.

 

Suddenly the door opened and a woman entered holding a baby boy.

 

“Hi, sorry we’re late. Leroy’s vaccines took a little longer to do than I expect-ed. Uh who are these kids?” the woman asked.

“Who are you?” LJ asked in response.

“My girlfriend Amy. Amy, these kids are from a parallel universe one where the Flash’s grandson apparently works with my counterpart’s son. And I thought my life was weird.”

“You and Sara aren’t together on this Earth and ours is the weird world?” LJ questioned.

 

Before Leonard could respond there was a flash of light in the sky accompanied by a loud rumbling noise coming from the ground as it shook.

 

“What the hell is that?” Leonard asked as LJ looked out the window.

“That would be the Anti-Monitor. Bart, rush us to the epicenter. And by us I mean you, me, and Ryan. I am not including Earth Omega’s version of my dad.”

“Earth Omega?” Amy wondered.

“Your Earth has way too many digits to list,” Ryan answered.

“Talk later. Stopping an interdimensional universe eater now,” LJ ordered.

“Right!” Bart said before rushing the three of them out toward the Anti-Monitor.

“Wait!” Leonard tried to say before they were gone.

 

Lizzie then pulled on his pant leg.

 

“Are you going to go save the world daddy?” she asked him.

“Yeah and those kids before they get themselves killed. By the way you are never allowed to be a superhero,” Leonard answered with a kiss to Lizzie’s forehead and Amy’s cheek before he headed out with his Cold Gun to try and save the day and his counterpart’s son from certain doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	9. Saving Earth Omega

As Bart ran the team toward the Anti-Monitor he quickly found that he wasn’t running anymore so much as being sucked into the air by the black hole-like vortex that was the Anti-Monitor’s mouth.

 

“Uh guys any ideas about how not to get eaten by a giant interdimensional monster?” Bart questioned.

“Yeah,” LJ responded as he shot off his Cold Gun at the Anti-Monitor causing him to close his huge mouth and the vortex.

 

That was when the three heroes started to fall out of the sky.

 

“Don’t worry I got this,” Ryan said as he used his suit to quickly catch them mid-fall and land them safely to the side.

“Good catch,” LJ told him before noticing the Flash of that Earth speed off toward theAnti-Monitor.

“Great, Earth Omega’s version of my grandpa is going to try and stop a giant unstoppable monster from an anti-matter universe all by himself. I really hope he’s a solo act on this Earth because if he really thinks that he can take on the Anti-Monitor without backup then he’s an idiot.”

“Pretty sure I just spotted this Earth’s Wally and Cisco over there. But even still facing off against an enemy that size without any clue what it’s capable of, not the brightest idea,” Ryan added.

“Let’s just use these grenades and get rid of it already,” LJ told them holding up one of the grenades he had designed to trap the Anti-Monitor between dimensions as he did.

“I’ll take that. You know kids really shouldn’t play with dangerous weapons,” Earth Omega’s Leonard Snart said while taking the grenade from LJ’s hand as he walked up to the trio.

“Hey give that back!” LJ shouted as he tried to take back his grenade.

“I don’t think so. Now look you three need to stay back and let the grown-ups handle this. Got it? Good,” Leonard ordered of them as he rushed over to blast the Anti-Monitor with his Cold Gun.

“Ugh. Is everyone on this Earth an idiot?” LJ groaned.

“Apparently. You do have more of those grenade things, right?” Ryan asked.

“Duh. Unlike the people here I am most definitely not an idiot and I know how to come prepared to a fight,” LJ replied by holding up another grenade.

“Perfect,” Bart commented.

“There’s just one problem,” LJ added.

“Of course there is,” Bart said deflated.

“What is it?” Ryan asked.

“With Barry and Wally racing all over the Anti-Monitor punching him, I throw this and they’ll get sucked away too. We need to get these morons away so I can send the Anti-Monitor packing.”

“I’m on it,” Bart replied speeding off towards his relatives’ parallel earth counterparts.

 

As Barry got in another super-sonic punch to the Anti-Monitor’s face Bart raced over to him.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Barry questioned.

“Name’s Bart. I’m the grandson of the Barry Allen of a parallel universe.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah and this big lug is actually from an anti-matter universe. Oh and by the way my friends and I have a way to get rid of him but we kind of need you and Wally to get away from him so you don’t get sucked outside of the multiverse along with him. Think you can fall back a little?”

“Sure thing. Wally, we need to fall back!” Barry shouted at his partner.

“Why?” Wally asked him.

“There’s a plan to get rid of him but we need to be away from him in order for it to work,” Barry shouted back.

“Got it,” Wally replied as the three speedsters rushed off of the Anti-Monitor.

“Why’d you fall back? And who the heck is this?” Cisco asked them as the returned to where Cisco and Leonard were standing.

“The kid’s from a parallel universe and please tell me you’re not actually listening to- STOP!” Leonard replied before noticing LJ rush toward the Anti-Monitor.

“Hasta la vista, baby,” LJ said in a Terminator accent before throwing the grenade at the Anti-Monitor causing an implosion that pulled the villain into the space between dimensions.

 

“What was that?” Cisco asked him.

“That was a grenade that can transport the Anti-Monitor outside of the multiverse where he can’t hurt anyone. Which reminds me. Can I have my other grenade back please?” LJ answered before turning to his father’s counterpart.

“No,” Leonard glared.

“Snart just give the kid back the thing. I mean he clearly knows what he’s doing and we don’t have much use for it anyway,” Barry insisted.

“Are you kidding Flash? He’s like nine!” Snart replied.

“I’m ten and I invented the thing so give it back or I’m freezing you with this,” LJ responded while holding up his gun.

“Is that a Cold Gun?” Wally asked.

“Yes, an upgraded version of my dad’s gun from our universe. Leonard Snart Jr. but you can call me LJ or more preferably Kid Cold,” LJ answered while shaking the heroes’ hands.

“Wait a second how is it even possible for a kid of Snart’s to be working with a grandson of mine and for the grandson to be older?” Barry wondered.

“Time travel. What do you not have that here?” Bart explained.

“Oh no we have time travel and quite frankly I wish Barry would stop with that!” Cisco complained.

“For the last time, I’m sorry about Flashpoint!” Barry shouted.

“Everyone’s sorry about Flashpoint. Yeah that happened on our Earth too. Now we have to get back there so again can I have my grenade back please?” LJ replied.

“Fine,” Leonard groaned.

“By the way could you tell my counterpart that he’s an idiot for letting you be a hero at your age?”

“I would but that would require telling him I’m a superhero which I don’t intend to ever do. See ya,” LJ replied as he opened a breach for him and his friends to go home through.

“Wait!” Leonard demanded too late as LJ and the others were already gone.

“I can’t believe there’s a version of me out there who’s being blindsided by a ten year old,” he complained.

“Well to be fair when it comes to people we care about we all tend to have blinders on,” Barry replied.

“Not helping Allen,” Leonard snarled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


	10. Family Life

The day following the trio’s trip to Earth Omega was Monday which meant that LJ had to go to school. Personally he would have preferred skipping it in order to deal with the Anti-Monitor but unfortunately his parents weren’t buying that he was sick and skipping school would earn him a serious level of grounding.

 

“Daaadd, I really am sick,” LJ whined before coughing to try and prove his lie.

“Nice try Junior you’re going to school. Now finish your breakfast before we have to go,” Leonard told him pointing at the eggs and bacon on his plate.

“Why would you even want to skip school? I thought you loved going so you can prove you’re smarter than everyone,” his 15-year-old sister Carol asked.

“I do love that that’s why I know I’m sick because I don’t feel well enough to rub my intellect in your dumb blonde face,” LJ said with a feigned groan.

“Watch it with the blonde jokes or are you forgetting that your mother’s blonde too?” Leonard scolded him.

“Why can’t he stay home? I mean do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have a little brother who’s a grade ahead of me?” David, LJ’s 13-year-old brother, complained as he put his plate away in the sink.

“Because education is important and he wouldn’t be a grade ahead of you if you put more effort into your homework and skipped a grade or two like he did,” Leonard replied.

“Dad, I’m not that smart,” David reminded him.

 

“Yeah not all of us can be geniuses like your favorite here,” Carol added.

“I don’t have favorites and neither does your mother. We love you all equally.”

“And yet I’m the favorite.”

“See? Even LJ knows he’s the favorite,” David pointed out.

“There are no favorites. Your brother is just being unnecessarily mean. Now Junior I want you to apologize for that ridiculous comment.”

“Fine. I’m sorry for saying something that was completely true and making my older siblings feel inferior.”

“Junior,” Leonard said in a serious tone.

“Fine. I’m sorry for calling myself the favorite when there isn’t any.”

“Better. Now everyone grab your coats and backpacks and get in the car so I can take you to school.”

 

“Why isn’t mom here to take us?” David asked.

“She’s at work, remember? And why do you sound disappointed about that? Do you not like it when I drive you?”

“No. You have bad taste in music and won’t turn on the radio to something we might actually like. I mean seriously how many times do we have to listen to Captain and Tenille?”

“Speak for yourself. I happen to like it. It reminds me of mom,” LJ butted in.

“How does a song that’s probably older than mom remind you of her?” Carol questioned.

“It’s her and dad’s song. It was playing the moment they started to fall for each other.”

“And how would you know that? It’s not like you were there,” David asked.

“I know because unlike you I actually like listening to mom and dad talk about what happened in their lives before we were born. It’s much more exciting than you think.”

“Hey look at that someone’s lost their cough,” Leonard smirked.

 

LJ then started to feign coughing again in a last ditch effort to convince his father to let him stay home but after an extended period of time coughing he conceded defeat.

 

“Oh fine. I’ll go to school,” LJ groaned as he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door to the car.

“Good,” Leonard said before pulling LJ back to speak to him in private.

“And remember next time that faking being sick isn’t going to work with me. I used to try and pull that same stunt in order to get out of pulling heists with my old man. Didn’t work back then, it ain’t going to work now. Okay?” he added.

“Yeah, got it dad.”

“Good, now let’s go,” Leonard said as they left the house.

 

On the car ride to David’s middle school and LJ and Carol’s high school, LJ looked out the window hoping that the Anti-Monitor wouldn’t be able to cause too much trouble before school ended and that David would stop wearing that horrific body spray that made it impossible to breathe within a few feet of him.

 

“Can I open a window please? David’s stench is close to making me actually sick,” LJ complained.

“Normally I’d say yes but since it’s winter I’d rather not let the heat out of the car. So instead I’ll just confiscate all of his body spray after I drop you kids off. Sound like a plan?” Leonard replied.

“What? But dad that stuff makes me a total chick magnet!” David defended.

“More like chick repellent. Seriously dude you reek,” Carol said while holding her nose closed tight so as to avoid the smell.

“Yeah, you know aerosols can actually kill brain cells so the reason you aren’t in a higher grade than me might be because of your terrible body spray,” LJ said plugging his nose as well.

“Nope, scratch that. You’re just dumb,” he added.

“Why you little-” David said before putting his brother in a headlock in order to give him a noogie.

“Hey! No fighting or you’re all grounded for a month!” Leonard scolded causing David to release LJ.

“That’s not fair I wasn’t even doing anything!” Carol insisted.

“Don’t care. I’m the dad and I say if you kids can’t get along you’re going to be spending the next month in your rooms until you can get along. Now hug and make up.”

“But dad!” the three kids said in unison.

“No buts. Hugs or grounding. Your choice.”

 

The siblings complied with their father’s request though they muttered under their breath about resenting each other as they hugged one another in a python like grip to try and smother each other.

 

“That’s more like it,” Leonard said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments.


End file.
